Various prior art alarm clocks include a snooze mode which enables the person to go back to sleep after the alarm has sounded and be awakened after a predetermined amount of time such as five, eight or nine minutes. If the person would like to sleep for a longer period than the predetermined time, he must reset the snooze mode each time the predetermined time has elapsed and the alarm sounds. For instance, if an alarm clock has a predetermined snooze time of five minutes, in order for the person sleeping to snooze for 15 minutes after the alarm initially sounds, the person must be repeatedly awakened in order to depress a snooze button. When the original alarm initially sounds the snooze button must be depressed. After five minutes, the alarm will sound again and the snooze button must be depressed a second time. After 10 minutes have elapsed from the original alarm sounding, the alarm will sound and the snooze button must be depressed a third time. After 15 minutes have elapsed from the sounding of the original alarm, the snooze alarm will sound a fourth time indicating that the 15 minute nap has ended. Thus, the prior art alarm clocks do not provide uninterrupted snooze time for a time interval longer or shorter than the time predetermined by the clock manufacturer.